El lado oscuro de Itachi
by Ley-83
Summary: Un día desde el punto de vista de Kisame. Molestar a Itachi es su única diversión durante las aburridas y monótonas misiones buscando y recolectando información. El día de hoy será más entretenido. Mal summary, si digo algo más estropeo la historia.


**Esta historia la saqué de un sueño y la verdad me reí bastante cuando me desperté, me ha costado darle forma porque la única parte que sale en el sueño es… bueno ya lo diré al final, no voy a arruinaros el fic XD **

**Advertencias****: Palabras malsonantes, y lo de "humor" es posible que no os haga ni puñetera gracia. Pero yo he hecho el intento. :´( **

**Espero que os guste.**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

Capítulo único

_EL LADO OSCURO DE ITACHI _

Ambos caminábamos en silencio, con pasos lentos y pesados a una temperatura que derretiría a cualquiera, sobre todo a mi, que soy medio tiburón por así decirlo, y la idea de llevarse litros y litros de agua a la boca se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad. Sabía que aun quedaban un par de horas para que, aunque no fuese por mucho tiempo, se detuvieran a descansar en alguna posada. Es decir, estaban caminando en medio del desierto sin rumbo aparente, bueno, no es que no hubiera un rumbo definido, simplemente seguía a su compañero, Itachi.

Ahora que lo pensaba, y no es que fuese la primera vez que me lo planteaba, Itachi no era un gran compañero, a penas hablaba, solo cuando era necesario, y la mayoría de las veces era para dar órdenes o para contestar las preguntas que pocas veces le hacía para intentar mantener una conversación que nunca duraba más de minuto y medio, ¡lo había calculado! Aunque en Akatsuki los había peores, sería horrible estar en el mismo equipo que Hidan: con sus sacrificios, su vocabulario, su puto "Jashin-sama" que seguro que era una invención suya para poder matar gente y su maldita afición por hablar y hablar… No sabía como Kakuzu lo aguantaba, este era otro con el que no le gustaría toparse, se había cargado a sus dos anteriores compañeros por sacarle de quicio o por intentar robarle, no lo sabía y no le interesaba. Por otro lado estaba Zetsu, ese a parte de él mismo, era el más raro, ¡Es que era una planta, joder! Y encima con doble personalidad, definitivamente no lo quería como compañero.

De repente, empezó a notar ardor en su garganta, ocasionado por falta de agua, hacía rato que la había notado seca, pero ahora le estaba empezando a molestar de verdad.

- Oye, Itachi-san.- Intentó llamar su atención, este, sin girar la cabeza, le miró por el rabillo de ojo para darle a entender que le escuchaba.- ¿Cuánto queda? ¡Me estoy muriendo de sed!- Se sintió ridículo realizando esa pregunta, parecía un niño pequeño, pero es que necesitaba beber urgentemente.

-No mucho.- Fue su escueta respuesta y volvió a mirar al frente, ignorándolo. "No mucho" dice. En ese momento se le iluminó la mente, quizás podría entretenerse, aunque solo fuera unos minutos.

-¿Y eso cuánto tiempo es?- El otro no respondió, que era lo que él esperaba, pero no se rendiría.- Seguro que nos hemos perdido.- Cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y miró a otro lado, seguro que poner su sentido de la orientación en duda le hacía reaccionar.

- Queda una hora.- Sonrió internamente. Predecible, pensó.

- Ya, claro. Eso lo dices ahora porque no quieres reconocer que no sabes donde estamos.- Todo esto lo dijo mirando a Itachi sin que este se percatara, por lo que tuvo que aguantarse la risa cuando vio el ligero tic que le asaltó en el ojo izquierdo durante a penas un segundo. Itachi no contestó pero sabía que le había molestado. Así que siguió insistiendo.- Cuando pase una hora y sigamos en medio de la nada y estemos a punto de morir deshidratados, ¿qué harás?- Silencio.- ¿Enviar a uno de tus cuervos a pedir ayuda?- Soltó una carcajada de lo malo que había sido su chiste, al ver que Itachi lo seguía ignorando suspiró, ya se había terminado la diversión. Así que siguió pensando en las posibilidades de tener otros compañeros, aunque siempre acababa llegando a la misma conclusión, Itachi era el mejor compañero que le podían haber asignado, bueno, la manera correcta de decirlo era, el más adecuado. Una hora… no sería mucho tiempo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-Por fin.- Suspiro aliviado al ver no muy lejos una pequeña población, ahí, en medio de la nada, rodeada de toneladas y toneladas de arena. Vivir aquí tiene que ser un suplicio. Diez minutos, solo diez minutos para poder atiborrarme de agua y buscar otra manera de vacilar a Itachi, que aunque ahora mantenga esa mueca indiferente, se que está molesto por haber dudado de su sentido de la orientación. Llegamos a una posada bastante humilde, yo quería matarlos a todos, sería mas rápido y no tendríamos que gastar dinero, pero Itachi dice que la "discreción" es fundamental así que… Aquí estoy detrás de Itachi, mientras él pide una habitación para pasar la noche, yo espero impaciente el momento de ir a algún bar a beber cual desquiciado y la recepcionista a su vez babeaba embelesada mirando a Itachi, seguro que podría llenar una piscina… ¡Un momento! A Kisame, durante un segundo, se le iluminó la cara. Por suerte él caminaba delante de mí y no se dio cuenta de este detalle. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Soy un genio, pensó sonriendo internamente.

Entraron en la habitación, era sencilla: dos camas, un armario y un pequeño baño. Las paredes blancas, como si en vez de una posada se encontraran en un hospital.

-Nos quedaremos hasta el anochecer.- Kisame dejó de analizar el lugar y dirigió la mirada a su compañero. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se tumbó boca arriba en la que había decidido que sería su cama y se quedó mirando al techo dándole vueltas a esa brillante idea que haría que ese día no fuese tan aburrido y monótono como siempre. Tan ensimismado estaba que se le olvidó la inmensa sed que tenía y tampoco se percató de que Itachi se quedó mirándole unos segundos con una ceja ligeramente arqueada, no le dio importancia, y enseguida giró sobre sus propios talones con la elegancia que le caracterizaba y se metió al baño. Al cabo de un minuto se empezó a escuchar el agua de la ducha cayendo, y Kisame se llevó la mano a la garganta levantándose de la cama de un salto, que por cierto era más pequeña que él, y andó con prisas hacia el baño. Al intentar abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que estaba el cerrojo echado.

-Itachi-san, ¡abre la puerta me muero de sed!- dijo dando insistentes golpes en la puerta. Como él ya se esperaba, el pelinegro le ignoró olímpicamente y siguió a lo suyo. Le conocía desde hace bastante tiempo y sabía que eso significaba: "Haber entrado antes, ahora te esperas a que termine." Sí, la verdad es que después de tanto tiempo trabajando juntos podía interpretar la mayoría de sus silencios, miradas y gestos. Seguro que le daba para escribir un libro. Tenía por seguro que el Uchiha no tardaría más de diez minutos, pero él no era una persona paciente y de verdad que necesitaba beber, aunque el agua del grifo no fuese sana, poco le importaba.- No seas crío, abre.- En realidad el crío era él por hacer semejante berrinche, pero a lo mejor si hería un poco su orgullo conseguía que le abriese la puerta, o a lo mejor provocaba la Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja.- ¿Te da vergüenza que te vea desnudo? ¡No te preocupes! No le diré a nadie que la tienes pequeña.- OK, se pasó de listo. ¿Pero qué tendría que hacer sino? Esa era la única forma de que abriera… Dejó de sonar el agua, Kisame sudó frío. O quizá era la única forma de que le matara. Oyó el "clic" que indicaba que había retirado el seguro y antes de que se abriera la puerta se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con diversión, aunque lo que en realidad quería era salir corriendo sin mirar atrás.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dando lugar a Itachi, con expresión de aburrimiento y con una ceja alzada. Kisame se sintió en ese momento un poco más tranquilo. Lo más probable es que el cabrón la tenga tan grande que esos comentarios le parezcan ridículos y absurdos, parecía que con la mirada le estuviera diciendo: "¿No se te ha ocurrido nada mejor?" Le echó una rápida mirada de arriba abajo, solo llevaba una toalla enrollada a la cintura, el pelo suelto y mojado. También estaba descalzo, en una mano lleva su ropa y con la otra sostenía el picaporte de la puerta. Ensanchó más su sonrisa si era posible y añadió:

-Te guardaré el secreto, lo prometo.- Itachi le ignoró, otra vez, y se dirigió a su cama, donde dejó la ropa para empezar a vestirse. Kisame sabía que lo más probable era que a Itachi no le quedase mucha paciencia, pero sin riesgo no hay diversión.- No te preocupes princesa que no voy a mirar.- Y cerró rápidamente la puerta del baño donde se clavó por fuera un kunai a la altura de su cabeza. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, que salió ronca debido a la falta de saliva. Se agachó a la altura del lavabo, abrió el grifo lo más que pudo y empezó a beber todo el agua que le fuera posible. No estaba mal, al parecer era agua potable, ¿de donde coño la sacaban, si estaban en medio de la nada? Bebió durante aproximadamente diez minutos, la garganta ya no le escocía y se sentía animado por haber podido molestar al Uchiha de esa manera. De verdad que se había divertido, si además su plan salía bien ese se convertiría en uno de los mejores días que había tenido en años.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Decidió darse una ducha también, se quedó bajo el agua un rato, pensando como empezar una conversación con el Uchiha y que todo saliese como él esperaba. Al no encontrar una solución aceptable dejó la mente en blanco disfrutando del agua fría. Sí, fría. Ya bastante había tenido ese maldito día como para encima ducharse con agua caliente.

Salió de la ducha y se secó y vistió mecánicamente, aún sin pensar en nada. Volvió a coger la toalla y se empezó a secarse el pelo mientras abría la puerta con cautela, por si Itachi intentaba matarlo o algo por el estilo. No es que fuese un joven rencoroso, pero es mejor no sacarle de quicio, porque como te atrape en un genjutsu ya puedes estar preparado para palmarla o con suerte quedarte en coma el resto de tu vida.

Se asomó ligeramente y vio al Uchiha tumbado en su cama, con las manos en la nuca y los ojos cerrados, suspiró imperceptiblemente y salió del baño. Con pasos lentos y perezosos y tirando la toalla al suelo se dejó caer bocabajo en la cama mirando a Itachi que seguía inmóvil. De no ser por el pausado movimiento de su pecho cualquiera diría que estaba muerto. ¿Cómo podía tener la piel tan blanca? Bueno, él la tenía azul, no podía quejarse. Siguió mirándole un buen rato, como si pudiese encontrar las respuestas a las preguntas que buscaba en su cara.

-¿Qué?- Un pequeño espasmo le asaltó al escuchar la voz hastiada de Itachi, le miró. No sabía en que momento había apartado la mirada de su cuerpo por lo que, al ver al Uchiha en la misma posición y con los ojos cerrados todavía, se preguntó si se lo había imaginado o en verdad le había soltado esa pregunta. Sus dudas desaparecieron cuando, segundos después, Itachi giró la cabeza ligeramente en su dirección y abrió un ojo.

No era de extrañar que se hubiera dado cuenta, después de todo le estaba mirando con mucha concentración, cualquiera se sentiría observado. Pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de iniciar esa conversación, se sentía como al principio. En conclusión, no tenía ni idea de que decir.

-Me aburro, vámonos de copas.-Optó por contar la verdad, a medias, si le decía la finalidad que tenía llevarle a un antro de mala muerte era evidente que se negaría.

-Paso.- Vale, quizás no debería haberlo dicho así, pero gracias a ello ya tenía más o menos una estrategia en mente.

-¿Eh? ¿Porqué?- Itachi no respondió, no había necesidad de hacerlo. Él no tenía por que justificarse ante nadie, pero Kisame no se daría por vencido.- ¿No me digas que eres de los que se emborrachan fácilmente?- Durante un segundo el Uchiha frunció el ceño. ¡SÍ! Gritó internamente el hombre tiburón.- No, no es eso.- se contestó él mismo para luego sonreír triunfante.- Perdona, por un momento se me había olvidado que eres un Uchiha…- Mentira.- …y que lo más probable es que no hallas probado una gota de alcohol en tu vida.- Añadió con burla, Itachi volvió a fruncir el ceño, solo un poco más, ya casi está…- Pero no te preocupes, es normal que te dé miedo beber por primera vez y acabar borracho como una cuba.

-Simplemente, no me apetece ir.- Se giró dándole la espalda a Kisame, que estaba teniendo serios problemas para aguantar la risa que amenazaba con salir de su garganta. Se obligó así mismo a tranquilizarse para no emitir ningún ruido y volvió a hablar con la seguridad de que la victoria sería suya.

-Ya, claro. Si eso fuese cierto no intentarías excusarte. No tienes que avergonzarte, es normal, además, seguro que a la primera copa ya se te subiría a la cabeza.- Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.- Hasta luego, intentaré venir pronto para leerte un cuento antes de dormir.- Ya estaba hecho, estaba casi seguro de que había herido el orgullo del Uchiha, le había llamado miedoso y crío casi en la misma frase. A penas había abierto la puerta cuando oyó unos pasos sigilosos y tranquilos detrás suya. Sonrió ampliamente.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

El bar estaba prácticamente vacío, solo un par de personas en la barra y un niño de unos diez años sentado solo en una mesa haciendo lo que parecían ser deberes para la escuela, al entrar Kisame se preguntó donde coño había un colegio si el pueblo se podía cruzar andando en cinco minutos. Se sentaron en la mesa más apartada del local y esperaron a que les atendieran. El mismo hombre bajito y rechoncho que estaba atendiendo la barra se acercó a ellos para atenderles. Lástima, pensó Kisame, si hubiera sido una chica lo más probable era que Itachi les hubiera conseguido un descuento, no sabía que tenían el Uchiha para que todas se le vinieran encima. Cuando el hombre preguntó que era lo que querían tomar, dejó de pensar en nimiedades y sonrió con todos los dientes, nadie podría quitarle la sonrisa de la cara en una buena temporada. El hombre se estremeció.

-Para mí una jarra de cerveza.- El hombre apuntó en una libreta y cuando terminó ambos se giraron para mirar a Itachi. Este es estaba mirando las uñas con una mueca de aburrimiento.

-Lo mismo.- El tiburón volvió a sonreír. Ya lo sabía pero ahora su teoría de que Itachi nunca había bebido se confirmaba, una jarra de cerveza en Suna era bastante grande, para un mal bebedor, esto significaría coger un buen pedo. Pobre del Uchiha, en la que le acababa de liar al pobre muchacho. A no ser que se estuviese equivocando…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Una hora. Una hora había sido el tiempo que había tenido que esperar, tiempo que se le hizo eterno. Cuando empezó a beber temió que el Uchiha se hubiera retractado pero, segundos después de observar su bebida con desconfianza, empezó a beber de manera lenta intentando aguantarse las muecas de asco por el amargo sabor. En esa hora, en esos sesenta minutos, el ambiente entre ellos se había vuelto tenso y el silencio era sepulcral, las otras personas que allí se encontraban se habían marchado y el dueño del bar limpiaba con parsimonia sin ruido alguno.

El local se empezó a llenar de gente al mismo ritmo que las venas de Itachi con alcohol.

-Si el dinero no es algo tan importante…- La voz de Itachi sonaba suave, pausada y le temblaban las eses, el único que era capaz de escucharle era Kisame, debido al alboroto que estaban montando los aldeanos.- … ¿y Hidan? ¿Es que no sabe decir más que groserías? Es un maleducado…- Y ahí estaba él, sentado en frente de su compañero intentando no romper en carcajadas para poder disfrutar unos minutos más de su plan que tanto éxito había tenido. Itachi borracho. Se había esperada mil y una reacciones diferentes pero esta no se la esperaba y se llevaba el premio comparado a todo lo que se le había ocurrido. Nadie diría que estaba borracho, su semblante era inexpresivo, el único cambio que se apreciaba era un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas…- ¿Y las explosiones? Maldito Deidara, ya podría dedicarse más a pintarse los ojos que a provocarme migrañas…- y que estaba hablando. Hablando, Itachi Uchiha se estaba montando un monólogo del quince. Creo que está diciendo más palabras de las que ha dicho en toda su vida, pensó el tiburón.

-¿Y qué opinas del líder?- Ya había escuchado todas sus quejas contra Zetsu, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan y Deidara… Al parecer a Sasori le guardaba un gran respeto, quizá por ser uno de los miembros más antiguos de la organización o quizá por tener un carácter similar al suyo propio, no lo sabía… en todo caso, solo le quedaba saber que pensaba sobre su líder y sobre el mismo. Ya pensaría en como usar esta información en su contra… quizá obligándole a emborracharse otra vez.

-Se cree un dios y solo es un chulo prepotente con aires de grandeza, hip.

-Guau…- Se estaba debatiendo entre reírse por el hipo del que sufría el contrario o sorprenderse y poner cara de idiota por las declaraciones del Uchiha.- ¿Y de mí que piensas?- Sacudió la cabeza para volver a preguntar. Itachi guardó silencio unos segundos, cuando Kisame pensó que no iba a responderle habló…

-Desde el primer día pensé que eras raro, hip. Tienes una manía extraña con fastidiarme a cada momento como si fuera cualquier crío en vez de el gran ninja que soy.- Toma dosis de humildad.- Eres molesto, hablas demasiado, tienes la manía insana de descuartizar a tus víctimas y tus modales son pésimos…- Frunció un poco el ceño como si se le hubiera olvidado decir algo y añadió.- Aunque creo que eres el único al que podría considerar un amigo y cuando me tratas como a un niño pequeño me da la sensación de que he dejado de ser el hermano mayor para convertirme en el menor…- Kisame pestañeó un par de veces sin moverse, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Itachi Uchiha había dicho que le consideraba un hermano?- quizá por eso no te he matado aún.- Ahí fue cuando rompió a carcajadas, ganándose la mirada de muchos de los allí presentes.

-Suficiente por hoy, volvamos a la posada, antes de que caigas redondo y tenga que llevarte arrastras.- Se pusieron de pie, Itachi con el ceño fruncido.

-Estoy perfectamente.- se encaminó tambaleándose hacia la salida con Kisame burlándose detrás de él. Se acercó, se agachó un poco y pasó uno de los brazos de Itachi por sus hombros. El moreno no se quejó. Por otro lado, Kisame había descubierto una parte del Uchiha que probablemente no conocía nadie. Sonrió, si, ese había sido unos de los mejores días de su vida y curiosamente no había sangre implicada de por medio. Mañana será un gran día, Itachi con resaca, tendría que ayudarle a bajar el dolor de cabeza como un buen "hermano mayor". Seguro que podría molestarle con eso durante semanas.

_**Fin.**_

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Gracioso? ¿Aburrido? ¿La personalidad de los personajes se me ha desviado mucho de la realidad? Gracias por leer hasta el final ;) ¿Se merece un review?**

**Dedicado a Yatinga, que lleva un año presionándome para que le diga quién soy en fanfiction. **


End file.
